Resident Evil Wiki:Anleitung zum Wiki-Schreibstil
Diese Anleitung zum Wiki-Schreibstil für das Resident Evil Wiki ist eine Anleitung für Ediditoren und dient in erster Linie dazu, Wiki Artikel im richtigen Format darzustellen. Grundlegenes #Bitte kategorisiert Artikel und fügt Navigations-Vorlagen ein, um sicherzustellen, das dass Resident Evil Wiki eine geordnete Enzyklopädie bleibt/ wird. #Bitte fügt keine Überschrift wie Zusammenfassung ein. Wenn nur eine Überschrift eingefügt werden kann, dann verzichtet auf diese. Besteht die Möglichkeit, in dem Artikel dagegen zwei Überschriften einzufügen, dann erstellt zwei. #Wenn ihr Bilder im Thumb Format hinzufügt, wie z.B.: , dann stellt sicher, das ihr eine Beschriftung hinzufügt, wie z.B.: . #Schreibt bitte innerhalb der Artikel in der dritten Person. #Gebt am Ende eines Artikels die Referenzen an. Es sollte nicht lauten, Barry sagte und ich habe das aus Resident Evil, "Any longer and you'd have been a Jill Sandwich." Verwendet stattdessen falls erforderlich den Referenz-Tag. Ein Beispiel: "Any longer and you'd have been a Jill Sandwich." (Resident Evil, als Jill von Barry gerettet wurde) Fügt dafür zuerst den Code ein. Dieser sollte sich am Ende des Artikels befinden und mit einer Überschrift Referenzen versehen sein. Der Quellcode für vorheriges Beispiel sehe dann so aus: "Any longer and you'd have been a Jill Sandwich." (Resident Evil, als Jill von Barry gerettet wurde). #Verwendet Satzzeichen wie / oder \ usw. sehr sparsam und überarbeit notfalls den Satz und formuliert ihn um. Editier Standards Kleine Änderung Wenn ihr Rechtschreibfehler oder andere kleine Bearbeitungen durchführt, dann setzt bitte ein Häckchen bei kleine Änderung. Dieses befindet sich über der Zusammenfassung rechts. Dies Hilft, die Anzahl der Artikelversionen niedrig zu halten. Vorschau Der Vorschau Button befindet sich links des Seite speichern Buttons. Benutzt diesen, um eure Änderungen anschauen zu können, ohne speichern zu müssen. Dies kann ebenfalls dazu beitragen, die Versionsgeschichten klein zu halten. Nicht auf die aktuelle Seite verlinken Mit anderen Worten, ein Seite sollte nicht zu sich selbst verlinkt werden. Versucht man es dennoch, dann erscheint der Link in Fettschrift. Beispiel: Resident Evil Wiki:Anleitung zum Wiki-Schreibstil. Verlinkt nur ein oder zweimal Eine bestimmte Seite sollte nur ein oder zwei Links zu jeder anderen Seite beinhalten. Beispiel: verlinkt man nach S.T.A.R.S., dann sollte maximal nur noch ein zweitesmal im Artikel dorthin verlinkt werden. Der zweite Link könnte sich beispielsweise in der Infobox befinden. Benutzt keinen Konversations Stil (Dies ist eine Informationsseite. Es sollte sich wie die Wikipedia lesen lassen und nicht wie dein Tagebuch) *Prüft eure Rechtschreibung und Grammatik. Benutzt keinen Internet Slang, wie z.B.: LOL oder HDL oder andere Abkürzungen und der gleichen. Wenn ihr euch nicht sicher seit wie ein Wort geschrieben wird, dann benutzt entweder Google oder eine andere Informationsquelle oder verwendet ein Wort mit ähnlicher Bedeutung das ihr kennt. Wenn ihr größere Probleme bei der Rechtschreibung habt, dann benutzt ein Textprogramm wie Word, um dort die Rechtschreibprüfung durchführen zu lassen. *Benutzt keine Smileys oder Emoticons in den Artikeln. *Antwortet nicht auf Inhalt den andere User veröffentlicht haben. Wenn ihr denkt, das ein bestimmter Abschnitt in einem Artikel falsch ist, dann benutzt bitte dafür die entsprechende Diskussionsseite des Artikels. Auch können Bedenken dazu im Forum geäußert werden, aber niemals direkt auf die Artikelseite. *Wird ein Charakter oder ein Ort das erstemal im Artikel erwähnt, dann kürzt diesen niemals ab, sondern schreibt ihn vollständig aus. Nach der ersten Erwähnung könnt ihr den Namen Chris Redfield mit Chris abkürzen. Stubs Besitzt ihr nicht genug Informatioen zu einem bestimmten Thema, oder seht ihr ein Artikel der zu kurz ist, so fügt die Vorlage Stub am Artikelanfang ein. Dafür sieht der Quellcode folgendermaßen aus: . Setzt keine Unterschrift unter eure Bearbeitungen Alle Bearbeitungen sind willkommen, doch wenn jeder Benutzer seine Bearbeitungen mit seiner Unterschrift versehen würde, dann wäre das Wiki bald nur noch voll mit Unterschriften. Wenn ihr eine Bearbeitung gemacht habt, auf die ihr stolz seit, dann ist der beste Ort um Dank dafür zu erhalten eure Benutzerseite. Besitzt ihr keinen Benutzeraccount, dann sind eure Bearbeitungen ebenfalls willkommen, bleiben jedoch annonym. Unterschreibt eure Posts Macht ihr einen Post auf einer Diskussionsseite, unterschreibt diesen bitte. Falls ihr einen Benutzeraccount besitzt, dann tippt entweder viermal ~~~~ oder klickt auf Signatur oberhalb des Bearbeitungsfensters. Dies ist gerade sehr hilfreich bei langen Konversationen mit vielen Teilnehmern. So kann jeder Post einen bestimmten Nutzer zugeordnet werden. Externe Links Externe Links sind Links zu Seiten außerhalb des Wikis. Externe Links sehen normalerweise so aus: Link-Text. Bei Link Text gebt ihr einen beliebigen Namen ein. Dieser wird dann anstatt des Linknamens angezeigt. Überschriften als Links Verwendet keine Links in Artikelüberschriften. Setzt stattdessen die Links direkt in den Artikel.